The present invention is directed to a tool for driving fastening elements into hard receiving materials, such as concrete, masonry, rock and the like.
Driving in fastening elements in the manner of direct assembly has the advantage of being economical with respect to time on one hand, particularly in mass fastenings, but, on the other hand, there is the disadvantage that crater-like spalling can result in the surface of the receiving material. To prevent such spalling, in DE-PS 28 49 139 a method is suggested in which the fastening element is driven into the receiving material through the base of a preformed borehole by means of an explosive powder charge. The disadvantage of this method involves its high cost with respect to time and handling.